


where the walls can't find us

by orphan_account



Series: between the sheets [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: I mean, M/M, There's still no plot, This was supposed to be PWP, i want everyone to know that i'm still blaming tim, kakaobi is mentioned., regardless of whether or not she actually had anything to do with it, there's an awful lot of fluff in my porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dicks out for royalty AUs





	where the walls can't find us

A note dropped onto a serving maid’s tray. A staged fight over breakfast. A queen egged into throwing a last-minute tournament between her knights and those of the visiting royals. Fake sulking all morning. An entire alliance risked for this meeting.

And Naruto isn’t here.

Sasuke growls under his breath.

“Sorry!! Sorry. Sorry.” Naruto comes running around the corner dressed like he came straight from the training yards and stumbles to a stop right in front of him. He’s smiling. Eyes blue and bright and brilliant and his teeth are blindingly white against golden skin.

Sasuke can feel a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The politely indifferent courtier’s mask he’s been cultivating since he was a child slips away without so much as a by-your-leave, leaving him dazed and breathless. “You are the most stunning thing I have ever seen.” He says, awed.

If he could form coherent thought in the face of Naruto’s answering grin, he would take the words back, if only because they don’t encompass the breadth of Sasuke’s wonder.

It’s a good thing he doesn’t because Naruto takes his silence as permission to kiss him. Sasuke is so on board with that, because Naruto kisses the way he does everything else. Warm, enthusiastic and so sincere it’s overwhelming; like his entire world is focused in that instant.

Naruto pulls away after a few seconds with a breathless laugh that sends heat all along the length of Sasuke’s spine. He blinks slowly and makes a concentrated effort to show happiness on his face because this man deserves to know exactly how appreciated he is.

It seems to work, because Naruto looks a little dumbstruck himself. He tilts his head forward into Sasuke’s and just lets them breathe together for a moment. And for the first time since Itachi ran off to go become a knight-errant and left Sasuke next-in line for the throne, there’s peace in his soul.

“Hey,” Naruto says with a smile so tender that Sasuke actually feels like something precious for a moment. “I’m glad you came with the envoy. I missed you.”

“Tch,” Sasuke responds, because he has no idea what to say to actual declaration of emotion. “No one to kick your ass around here, dummy?”

There’s a distinct lack of ire in the statement and judging by Naruto’s continued smile, he can tell.

Sasuke looks into eyes as blue as the endless ocean and falls.

“Maybe you should keep me around.” He offers. Naruto’s eyes widen. His hand grabs onto Sasuke’s and squeezes.

It’s a pipe dream, and they know it. Heirs to their respective kingdoms, their futures will be decided for them. And Sasuke hates his brother with every fiber of his being for a second, because it might have worked in another life. A marriage between Prince Uzumaki and the second son of his closest allies would make perfect sense.

But Sasuke is no longer the spare son, so the dream is all he can offer.

“As long as I can.” Naruto promises. And Sasuke thinks that there might be an actual honest-to-god smile on his face.

Naruto tugs at his hand and Sasuke lets himself be led away. They go down deserted halls and up a flight of stairs to a hidden room in a deserted tower. There’s a long window overlooking the cliffs on which the castle was built and the blue of the ocean is almost as stunning as Naruto’s eyes.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Naruto asks.

They’re a goddamn cliché, because neither of them are actually looking out the window.

Sasuke takes a step towards Naruto and he backs him right up against the wall.

“Couldn’t find a room with a bed, dobe?” he asks.

Naruto swallows. Looks down at Sasuke’s lips and then back up to his eyes. “Teme. I didn’t want to presume.”

He puts a hand on Sasuke’s neck and the other around his back. It slides under the edge of his shirt and into his pants, leaving trails of warmth on Sasuke’s skin. There’s a twinkle in his eyes when he grabs a handful of Sasuke’s ass and uses it to pull them flush against each other. “Besides, no one will look for us up here.”

Sasuke kisses him.

There’s only so long a guy can really be expected to resist. He grasps Naruto’s face between his hands and pulls back to look. Naruto really is beautiful. His cheeks are pleasantly rosy and his eyes are wide, pupils blown.

Sasuke can’t help himself. He presses a gentle kiss to Naruto’s nose. When his eyes close and his breath catches, Sasuke presses his lips softly against one eyelid and then the other. His cheek. The edge of his mouth where his smiles stay hidden, tempting him in endless meetings. His chin. The edge of his jaw.

One of his hands comes down to undo the buttons of Naruto’s shirt.

He’s half-hard in his pants and Naruto is quickly catching up.

Sasuke pulls the lobe of Naruto’s ear into his mouth with a gentle suck and rolls his hips. Naruto gasps and squirms against him, sending blood rushing south. Sasuke sucks harder and bites gently and Naruto  _writhes._

Sasuke lets go and grins into the soft skin behind Naruto’s ear. He rolls his hips again, starting a rhythm against Naruto that he knows drives them both crazy. He licks warm skin and presses an open-mouthed kiss against skin that tastes like ocean air. He bites down quickly, enough to get a moan out of Naruto but not nearly enough to leave a mark.

He sucks and nibbles his way down Naruto’s neck. He leaves a trail of light pink imprints in his wake because neither of them can afford him leaving anything more substantial. He pulls away and they’re already starting to fade.

Naruto’s got both hands kneading his ass and Sasuke takes a few frustrating seconds to relieve himself of his shirt and vest. He’s thankful that he’s been allowed to wear fairly simple clothes for the whole of the trip. Naruto, who is dressed like a commoner, is  _scandalously_  easy to disrobe.

But neither of them have nearly enough patience to fumble with pants and boots.

Sasuke pulls Naruto’s dick out of his pants and just holds it for a moment. He’s hot in his hand and starting to leak. He twists his wrist and pulls lightly. Naruto gasps, hands fumbling with the laces of Sasuke’s breeches.

He pulls Sasuke free and the pressure that was building uncomfortably in his groin lets up. He’d been too distracted to really notice, but he certainly notices the way Naruto bats his hand away and takes the both of them in hand.

It’s amazing, but it’s too dry and the itchiness and discomfort is enough to stop him from really enjoying it. So Sasuke brings a hand to his mouth and spits into it.

He makes a face and Naruto laughs at him. He kisses him, quick and hard, but comes back to let their foreheads rest together.

He replaces Naruto’s hand with his own, and that’s better. Naruto rocks into his hand and Sasuke quickly finds himself following his rhythm.

Naruto brings his hands up to twist themselves into Sasuke’s hair while Sasuke’s bracing himself against the wall.

His breath is coming quickly and Naruto’s speeding up. The room may have been cool at some point, but his skin is warm and there’s something burning up in the pit of his abdomen and—

 

“Naruto-kun!” A man says gleefully from behind them. Sasuke freezes and Naruto’s eyes go wide. “Minato told me to find our little princeling and make sure he hasn’t accidentally killed the Uchiha boy. The last thing I expected to find was that you would let him stab you with his mighty sword!”

The voice cackles. There’s a smacking sound and the laughter cuts off.

“Sasuke.” A spine-chillingly familiar voice says. “Find me when you’ve… finished. We need to talk, preferably before your parents hear anything. Bring your prince.”

Footsteps, heading away from them. The private little room suddenly seems way less private.

He lets his head fall into the crook of Naruto’s neck and Naruto lets out a guilty little laugh and shifts. Stills,

“You would think getting caught would be a mood killer,” Naruto mutters. “Especially considering the fact that it was Kakashi and his boyfriend.”

Yeah, right. Sasuke is still rock-hard and the prodding against his lower belly says that Naruto is no better off. In fact, his dick is leaking even harder against his skin than it was a minute ago.

“I cannot believe your super-secret spot was found out so easily. And that you get off on being walked in on. If I didn’t know better, I might think you set us up.” Sasuke accuses.

“There’s no hiding from Kakashi’s nose.”

Well, Obito has a  _magic eye_ , but if Naruto has a ready explanation for their rapid discovery, Sasuke isn’t about to admit that he’d completely forgotten about that little detail.

Naruto shifts.

Sasuke is instantly reminded that there are currently far more pressing things to think about than whatever Obito is going to say to him.

And because he knows what Sasuke wants better than Sasuke himself does, Naruto’s slipped out from under Sasuke’s arm and spun them so that Sasuke’s back is pressed all along his front.

“Sasuke.” He says, all of a sudden commanding in a way that leaves Sasuke dizzy with just one word.

He pushes his hip forward, and Sasuke falls into the wall. He braces himself with his arms at the last moment to find that he’s bent over and completely at Naruto’s mercy. There’s a hand at his hip, holding him up and two fingers pressed against his lower lip.

He mouths at Naruto’s fingers, and he laughs easily before pressing them down against Sasuke’s tongue. He swirls his tongue around the digits twice and then in between them and starts sucking. Naruto makes a choked sound and removes his fingers. Sasuke can’t help but whine at the loss.

Sasuke’s pants are down around his knees somehow. He can feel the hot hardness of Naruto’s dick between his thighs and the stickiness that’s starting to gather. He tries to rock back, into Naruto, but the hand on his hip stops him.

“Sasuke.” Naruto says again. “You are a guest in my home right now. You aren’t in charge here.”

Blood is rushing through his head and there isn’t enough to power his brain at the same time. There’s heat curling in his belly and sparks of lightning everywhere that Naruto is touching him. He almost comes from the words alone, only—

“Wait.” Naruto orders.

Sasuke whines. “Naruto please.”

Naruto circles his hole with a spit-slicked finger and Sasuke is on fire.

His brain is melting out his ears, it has to be.

Naruto’s finger is an icy shock against his skin and every gentle touch sends new shockwaves up Sasuke’s spine.

Naruto slips a finger in and Sasuke gasps. Naruto thrusts in and rocks against him and Sasuke can almost pretend it’s Naruto’s cock in him, that they weren’t absolute idiots who’d forgotten to bring anything remotely resembling oil or lube.

“Good. Sasuke, oh god-” Naruto gasps “so good for me so right.” And slips a second finger in.

This one burns a little from the lack of lubrication but Naruto hits his prostate and there’s lightning in his veins and a rain of fire across his skin.

He hits again, and again and Sasuke is barely holding on. Naruto is speeding up and every curl of callused fingertips leaves Sasuke gasping like he’s just finished a twenty-minute spar.

“Come for me.” Naruto breathes and Sasuke lets go.

The world whites out. There’s only Naruto and heat. There’s a forest of sparks all around him and he’s floating through them and drowning in them all at once.

Vaguely, he registers Naruto’s body heat pulling away and then a splash of something warm across his back. But Sasuke is slumping into the wall and he can’t really process it at the moment.

Sasuke spends the next few minutes gathering the spread-out wisps of thought that seem to have fled him.

Naruto groans.

“We need to get cleaned up before we face the music.”

Thankfully, they don’t run into anyone except a page while they’re scurrying back to Naruto’s rooms, and they manage to get into something of a respectable state using the basin of cool water in his bathroom.

 

“Sooo…” Obito’s apparent boytoy drawls with an evil grin when they step through the door.

Obito erupts into laughter.

Kushina, Mikoto and Fugaku are sitting on the edge of his desk.

“To think, we thought this would be difficult.” Fugaku says. Sasuke thinks he might actually be smiling. Mikoto certainly is.

Kushina jumps off the table and bounds over to pull her son into a hug.

“GUESS WHO’S GETTING MARRIED???” She squeals.

“What” Naruto mouths at Sasuke over her shoulder.

Sasuke shrugs. He’d be angry if it didn’t look like he was about to get almost everything he’s wanted for the last two years, but he is so he’s not about to talk and ruin it right now.

He might, but Naruto already said yes.

“As I was saying,” the random gray-haired dude that Sasuke doesn’t entirely believe Obito would bang says, “it turns out that if you get caught fucking the prince of a kingdom the day after they propose a marriage alliance you don’t actually get a say in said wedding.”

He grins at them “Isn’t that great Naruto? I’d tell you to go have celebratory sex but it looks like you’ve got that covered.”

Sasuke hadn’t been aware that you could weaponize the brightness of your voice. He also didn’t think his face could actually smile the way a normal person could, but he’s grinning and hugging Naruto who seems to have escaped relatively unscathed from his mom’s tackle-hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate the ending, but at this point, I've stopped caring.


End file.
